Life is Short
by Blackxoxrose
Summary: Emily, a girl from New Jersey moves to Tulsa during her junior year in highschool. She becomes friends with the Greasers and finds affection for Johnny Cade. Will their love survive in a town full of obstacles? [WORK HALTED]
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BESIDES EMILY ARE S.E HINTON'S WORK**

Life is Short

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Frig, wonder how this is gonna be like," I whispered to myself walking into the lunch room. At 5'10 and a good body figure I was pretty tall for my age, 15, freshman starting in a new school. I'm originally from New Jersey, but my parents had to move to Tulsa for my father's job. _Jeez, ok Em, lets try to make a good impression this year._ I go to the snack bar, bought a cookie and Snapple and sat at a round empty lunch table. I scan the people in the lunch room. _Oh look, a couple of hotties over there!_ A couple of bad boys sat at a table about 50feet away from me. They were talking amongst themselves, glancing at me every so often. One blond, bulky guy gets up and walks to my table, giving me a charming smile. _K Em, here we go. _He sits down in the chair next to me and I give him a little smile.

"Hey babe, haven't seen a good-looking gal like you 'round here, where ya from?"

"I'm from Jersey, I just got here actually." I said with some charm.

"Ah your one of those New York chicks," he said with a little wink. "What brings you to our little town?" I hesitated.

"Uh my father gotta new job here in Tulsa," I glanced a quick look at the table where the guy came from. They were checking me out.

"Well the names Two-Bit, you wanna come sit with some of my buds over there? I don't want you sitting with your lonesome." I took a deep breath.

" Uh, yeah sure," I got up and Two-Bit pushed my chair in and we made our way to the table full of good looking guys with their hair slicked back wearing Levis and denim jackets. Good thing I was always good with guys. I actually had more guy friends than girlfriends during grade school and middle school. Two-Bit and I got to the table and one of the guys wolf whistled, and I gave a little smile to all of them at the table. Two-Bit got me a chair and I sat down at the table.

"Hey babe, you new 'round here?" One of them with a cigarette in this mouth said. He had brown messy hair and a strong build, he was pretty good looking actually, and it didn't really help that I am a sucker for tough guys.

"Yeah uh, I actually just came in from Jersey." I glanced at the guys around the table. One specifically caught my eye. He had tan skin and dark black hair that was slicked back and some of his long black bangs were in his eyes. He wasn't as big as most of the other guys, and he looked younger, but it was just something about him, maybe the mysterious look in his eyes…. _He's hot, I like him._

Two-Bit spoke up, " I didn't catch your name baby, you gotta sexy little Jersey name?"

I gave a little laugh, "Um, yeah my name is Emily Raga, but my friends in Jersey called me Em." I glanced at the guy I was checking out, he had his eyes on me, and they were mysterious, I find that hot in guys.

"Yeah well Em, my name is Dally," the one with the cigarette said to me charmingly, he gave me a little wink. "Yeah and uh, that's Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit as you already know, and Johnny."

So Johnny is his name. I have to pursue him, I like him. Ponyboy gave me a little smile, he was cute. He had golden hair slicked back and a kind face and looked about Johnny's age. He seemed like your everyday Joe. Steve was bulky, wore an employee shirt, probably works on cars, and he had caps on his teeth. Dally was bulky as I said before, and he has the real tough guy look to him. Like, a guy on the street you would see causing trouble. He was good-looking. Last but not least there was Johnny. He gave me a shy smile and I returned the favor. His dark brown eyes, I just got lost in them, those eyes were so deep, with so much emotion, those eyes were hiding a secret, a secret I had to get out. His eyes were just so beautiful; you cannot get out of their daze…

"So uh, you wanna hang with us after school, maybe show you 'round town and all?" I broke out of my trance. Ponyboy said while looking at the boys, they all nodded with agreement.

"Uh, sure I guess, nutin else better to do." We talked about a lot of things, all of us. I learned about Ponyboy, his parents passed away when he was little. Dally ran away from home when he was young, got arrested by the cops at age ten, and lived in New York before moving to Tulsa. Two-Bit is mainly on his own to, he got a home and all, but he just does his own thing. Steve worked at a gas station with Sodapop, Pony's older brother. After all that, lunch was over and I still learned hardly anything about Johnny, it was discouraging. We got up from the table, Two-Bit put his arm around my waist and I gave him a little glare, but I went with it. I didn't want to ruin anything now. I had to go to my last two classes and school would be over. Maybe then I can learn more about Johnny.

It was three o'clock and I waited outside of the school for the guys. I was freezing, wearing only jeans and a tank top in the fall, it was actually pretty stupid of me. I saw the guys come into view from the school main doors. I gave them a smile and they were goofing around. Two-Bit was laughing and put his hand on my waist again.

"So babe, where ya wanna go first? How 'bout my bedroom?" He said with a wink. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Where ya guys hang out 'round here?" I asked them. Two-Bit's hand went to my back jean pocket. I took a little step away from him but he still held onto me.

Dally lit up a smoke. "Eh, wherever," Dally said.

"How bout the drive in movies?" Pony suggested.

"I think that sounds good," I said. I glanced at Johnny, who still didn't say a word yet. I was determined to make him talk. "Hey Johnny, I haven't heard from you, where you suppose we go?" I asked him with kindness in my voice. Johnny looked surprised.

Johnny hesitated. "Uh, I dono…..movies sound ok…" He said shyly.

"Movies it is I guess!" I said with excitement.

The group of us walked to the movies, it took about and hour to get there we were talking about things again. Dally put his arm around my shoulder and stole me from Two-Bit.

"So uh, how many guys has a good looking girl like you pick up in Jersey?" Dally said in a kidding voice. I thought about it, I haven't really had many relationships, just one that lasted about a year.

"Umm, only one actually, how many gals has a smart talking guy like you picked up?" I said coolly. I was actually proud of myself.

"Babe, I don't even remember half of their names." He said with a laugh. Wow. So he picked up a lot of girls in his lifetime, and you can tell just by the way he acts. I glanced at Johnny and he was looking at the ground. _Errr why doesn't he talk?_ But, I like him though, he is mysterious. All he needs is the right girl and he will be fine, and I have a feeling I'm that girl.

We got to the movies around four o'clock and it was already getting dark outside. The guys said they sneak into the movies even though it's a quarter to get in, they don't really make any sense to me sometimes. We were going to stay for the Nightly Double, and the first movie started at six, so we had some time to burn. I sat down outside in one of the movie chairs and Pony sat next to me. Johnny took a seat next to Pony.

"So uh, how's it like up north?" Pony said leaning forward, looking at my facial expression.

" Eh, its ok I guess," I shrugged. "a little different then here, we got gangs and crap. Its dangerous if you aren't careful." A rich looking kid walked passed us.

" Psh you better watch yourself hun, cant trust Greasers." He said to me. Psh wat was that about? Ponyboy gave him a look then looked back at me.

"Greasers? What was that about?" I asked Ponyboy.

"We're called Greasers, its what people call us. They say we're dangerous, which can help if you gotta reputation like that 'round here. If they think your tough they lay off ya."

"You guys are to sweet looking to be dangerous," then I thought about Dally. "Well Dally, he looks tough, not that I'm saying he's dangerous or nothin, he just looks tough." I said to Ponyboy.

"Well Dally is probably the most wild of us, he's gotten in more trouble then most of us next to Two-Bit." Pony said with a little smile.

I laughed, "Yeah I can picture that!" Johnny _still_ didn't say anything. What was it gonna take to get him talk! I'm going to make him talk no matter what it takes.

"So Johnny," I leaned over to look at Johnny, "how old are you?"

"Sixteen." He said quietly. I thought he was younger than that. Dally came over with a cigarette in his mouth and took a seat next to me. He put his arm around me and gave me a dangerous look. I got cautious.

"So uh, what's the farthest you ever got with a guy huh?" He looked at Ponyboy and laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said teasingly. I gave Ponyboy and Johnny a little wink and they chuckled. I was actually disgusted with him, but I wanted to see what his reaction was. Dally laughed at this.

"Why don't you show me some of your moves later?" he said seductively.

"Nah I'm ok with that." And I got out of Dally's grip. He nodded at me and gave me a silly little grin. He knew I can talk smooth. "Johnny, wanna come with me to get some cokes?" This is my chance. Come on Johnny say yes!

"Uh sure." He said nervously. He got up and stood beside me, we walked to the concession stand together. _Emily Melissa Raga this is your chance, TALK TO HIM!_

"So uh Johnny," Psh not a good conversation starter. "Do you like school?" Psh wow smooth Em, real smooth. Johnny hesitated.

"Uh yeah, its ok I guess…..doesn't really do me any good." He said and looked at me. His face is so hot! "I don't ever get anything outta it, it bores me dead actually."

"Yeah I'm not really fond of it either." We were silent the rest of the way and we bought cokes for everyone. I didn't do a good job trying to start a conversation with Johnny, as you can all see.

We got back to our seats and there were two guys I have not seen before. One of them was _really_ handsome, he looked about eighteen. The other one was older, about twenty, and he was buff, there wasn't one inch on his body that didn't have muscle on it. I heard Ponyboy talking to them.

"Yeah that's her." I heard him say. The eighteen year old came up to me, shook my hand and gave me a beautiful smile.

"Emily I believe?"

"Yes," I said with a warm smile. His smile is so cute!

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sodapop, Pony's older brother, hope you like it here."

"Thanks." I said to Soda. Wow he is handsome! The muscular, older guy came over and greeted me.

"Hey I'm Darry. Nice to meet you." He said to me. He had a very stern face. He looked like he doesn't get out that often, like he isn't living as wildly as his brothers. Soda, he looks like someone who is always happy, and Darry, he seems kind of uptight. And Ponyboy is just, normal, I can't really describe him.

Johnny and I sat down next to each other, and the movie was starting soon. Two-Bit and Steve eventually arrived, drunk I might add. We watched the movie, and I sat between Pony and Johnny incase Dally tried anything. When the movie ended we didn't feel like watching another Paul Newman action film, so we walked home, it was about eight o'clock. We were just talking about the movie and stuff.

"Shit man that movie sucked," Dally said. It was kind of obvious that it came from him. "What kinda action movie has no babes in it?" He laughed with Two-Bit. We got to Ponyboy's house first, so all three of the brothers went home and said goodnight to us. Two-Bit and Dally left to go hunt some action. All that were left was me, Johnny, and Steve.

"You gonna bring her home?" he said to Johnny.

"Yeah I'll take her, you go Steve." Johnny said looking at Steve.

"K, bye, nice to meet you Em." Steve said to me.

"G'night." I wasn't really tired, I just wanted to spend time with Johnny.

"So, you want me to walk ya home?" Johnny asked me.

"I'm not really that tired, you wanna just hang at the park?" Johnny kind of flinched at this.

"Ok, sure." It was really cold now. I have no idea why I didn't bring a jacket, I mean Johnny was cold to but at least he had his denim jacket.

We got to the park and we sat down and lied on the grass staring at the stars. It was such a clear, beautiful night. You could just stare at the stars forever and get lost in them.

"Gosh sure is pretty out huh?" Johnny turned to me. "You can just get lost in them, escape from here and just look out amongst the stars." Wow was he reading my mind?

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking," and I turned to him and leaned my head on my elbow. "When you need to escape from all the excitement all you need to do is look at the stars."

"Yea, me and Pony watch the stars at night, maybe even for hours a couple of times." Johnny looked back up at the stars and so did I. I couldn't believe this was happening. There was such a connection between us. We were so emotionally entwined with each other. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He didn't move or flinch of anything so that was good. I closed my eyes and I felt an arm wrap around me, holding me close. A couple moments after that I felt a light kiss on my forehead. I smiled and fell asleep.


	2. The Dingo

Chapter 2: The Dingo 1/14/06-1/15/06

"Heh, check these to love birds out man!" I heard a voice say. It was light outside and my vision was blurry because I was just waking up. I lifted myself up and sat upright.

"Wha?" When my vision started to become clear, Two-Bit, Dally, and Ponyboy were standing over Johnny and I.

"You scored yourself a gal Johnnycake!" Two-Bit laughed.

"Cut it out Two-Bit." Johnny said, he was still drowsy like I was and was just waking up.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing the sand out of my eyes.

"Bout 11:30," Ponyboy said with a little laugh. "You both overslept and we had to come lookin for yall to make sure you were ok." Just then I thought about something, _OH SHIT WHAT ARE MY PARENTS GONNA THINK!_

"AHH I gottagobye!" I sprinted all the way home. _Jesus, what are they gonna think?_ I ran to the door and it was unlocked. There was a note on the kitchen table. It read,

_Em,_

_Had to bring Sara to her basketball game. We figured your old enough to get home on your own, if your not back by 4:00 we are calling the cops._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Ok, so they brought my sister to the basketball game and they weren't worried about me. I had to figure out an excuse for my parents why I was out last night. I could tell them that I met up with some guy friends and I fell asleep at the movies. They would probably freak anyway. My dad told me to be home at four o'clock today, so I could still chill with the guys. They must have followed me to because when I walked out the front door and Dally, Two-Bit, and Johnny were waiting at the doorstep.

"What was that 'bout?" Johnny asked.

"Um, just had to make sure my parents were cool bout last night, and they are ok with it, I gotta be home at 4:00 today." Ew, I realized something, I'm all dirty. I couldn't go out smelling and looking like a dirt bag, it just isn't me. "Um, look guys, I'm gonna go take a shower you guys can wait in the house if you like." Better lock the door I thought, Two-Bit will probably be looking for some skin. "And no funny stuff Two-Bit." I said teasingly. Dally raised an eyebrow to Two-Bit, he had a devilish grin on his face. The guys came in and sat in the living room, everything was still in boxes but we had the couch and the television out. I took a shower and got dressed in thirty minutes. I wore a denim skirt that was a little above the knee and an Elvis T-Shirt. Hey, I think Elvis was still cool. Then we were all ready to decide where to go to hangout.

"Hey uh, lets go to The Dingos, might be some tuff fights goin on." Dally suggested. The Dingo, they explained to me was a tuff hangout the Greasers always ate at. All the hoods and Greasers ate there and there was always a fight going on. It was where everyone got the information on who's in jail, who was running away, and who was with who. One time a girl got shot there, and I got nervous about that little piece of information. But they assured me that as long as the Greasers there knew I was with Dally and Two-Bit I had nothing to worry about.

We got to The Dingo at about twelve thirty. There were a lot of tough looking Greasers there, so I stayed close to Johnny. Almost all the Greasers there were older than us. Most of them looked like they were in their low twenties and looked tough enough to prove it. By the way they looked, if you started to mouth them off they look like they could give you a hell of a beating. Ponyboy, Johnny and I followed Dally in, and Dally shook hands with a tough looking Greaser.

"Hey ya, Tim this is Emily, she's from New York or something and just moved into the neighborhood."

"Jersey, yeah I'm learning where everything is really" I said to Tim and gave him a smile.

"Hey babe, hope ya like it here." Tim said to me and nodded his head. After Dally introduced Tim and me, he sat with Tim at the bar, ordered some Buds, smoked and talked. Two-Bit went with them to so, Pony, and Johnny and I were left alone in a bar full of dangerous looking Greasers.

"So uh, whatcha guys wanna do?" I asked Johnny and Pony.

"Man I wanna get something to eat." Johnny responded. He talks more often now then he did when I first met him. Maybe just because he is shy around new people. After last night it seemed I knew Johnny for the longest time. Like he was a lost best friend, someone you always knew and cared about, but they were torn away from you and you finally rediscovered them again.

All three of us decided to get something to eat, so we sat in a booth at The Dingo and ordered us some barbecued sandwiches. Johnny and Pony ate like pigs, I was starving too but I didn't eat much. I wasn't comfortable eating around guys, it's just me though, I'm weird like that. When they were done eating we all shared a banana split among us.

When we all ate our fill, we sat outside of The Dingo by the parking lot.

Two-Bit and Dally were still getting boozed up and we didn't feel like staying in the restaurant, so we sat outside on the curve. I personally, was scared to death. All the Greasers out there were smoking and eyeing the three of us. I was just waiting for one of them to beat the shit out of us just for the fun of it. Luckily, their attention turned away from us when a Mustang pulled into The Dingo parking lot. The tough Greasers dropped their lit smokes to the ground and put them out. A couple of rich looking guys came out of the Mustang. The older Greasers gave a long, evil stare at them. We got up from the curve and stood up; Johnny and Pony lit up their cancersticks, it's just a Greaser thing I guess. It makes them look tough. They both took a long drag from their smokes.

"Whatda they doin' on our side of town?" One of them said to another Greaser. He smoothed back his slick chestnut brown hair and took a step toward the car; went in his pocket and lit up another smoke, took a long drag and looked up. "Whatda ya Socs think you doing coming up to our hangout and whatnot?" The Soc who came out of the driver seat took a sip of his whisky.

"We're driving 'round town and figured to give our friendly neighborhood Greasers a visit!" The other Socs laughed. They were all clearly drunk. Two-Bit and Dally must have heard the commotion because they were standing behind us. Dally walked forward toward the Socs.

"Hey ya, if you guys lookin for a fight I'll be glad to give ya a run for your money. I just boozed up in the bar and I'll be happy to let off some steam." Dally said coolly.

"Fights gonna start soon." Ponyboy whispered to me and Johnny. He took a drag on his smoke.

The Socs looked nervously at each other. Chances are they heard of Dallas Winston, I mean, who hasn't? I wouldn't mind seeing the famous Dallas Winston in action, plus being drunk would make the fight better. I don't usually agree with fights, but if it's a town rivalry and it's with a good fighter, I'd be glad to watch. The Soc gulped down the rest of his whisky and handed it to a guy behind him. He walked to Dally and went right up in his face. "I take you any day hood."

Dally took a swing at him but the Soc ducked. He was laughing. I saw the fire in Dally's eyes. They were blazing with rage. He was going to take this guy down if it was the last thing he did. I could see it all over his face, he wasn't going to stop beating this guy until he started screaming bloody murder. This Soc was going to come into school on Monday and it will be written all over his face that he was in a fight with Dallas Winston and lost; he wouldn't ever cross his path again.

"Come on hood is that all you got?" Dally took another swing at him and he didn't miss. He punched him straight in the gut with such momentum the Soc was sent flying six feet from where he was just laughing a couple of moments ago. Dally ran over to him, kicked him in the back and pinned him down. He started whacking strong punches to the Soc's face and wasn't holding up. At this rate Dally would have killed him if no one jumped in to stop him. Two-Bit caught this quickly; he ran over to Dally and pulled him off of the Soc who was on the ground motionless. Two-Bit turned Dally toward him

"Dally come on man your gonna kill him!" Two-Bit yelled to Dally. " Can't cha see he had enough?" Dally looked at the Soc. His friends were surrounding their fallen comrade who was regaining his consciousness. He looked up at Dally with fear in his eyes. Dally had done his job. The Soc's face was bleeding and bruised. He was holding his gut in pain; he probably never got hit that hard before, it seemed as if he was in a paralyzed state, staring at the man who did this to him.

"Yeah and ah," Dally took a deep breath. "Anytime you wanna come here and start shit again you just call me." He chuckled. The Soc ran to his car, started up his ignition and drove away leaving his fellow Socs behind. They had to catch up to him and force him to stop the car to let them in. I was shocked, it really came to me that Dally might have killed that guy. If Two-Bit wasn't there to stop him he probably would have given the chance. When the Mustang was out of sight Two-Bit spoke up.

"I'm going to get some Bud." Psh wow pretty obvious from him. Two-Bit walked back into The Dingo.

"I'll bring you guys home I guess." Dally said to the three of us who were speechless of what just happened. Dally led us home. The three of us didn't talk on the way to my house until Dally spoke up, "Man those guys just won't stay on the west side anymore." He seemed to be talking to himself. "Not like I care or nutin" He lit up a cigarette. "I mean we beat them all da time, but they just never learn." I think he probably enjoyed beating the Socs up when they crossed into their territory. You can defiantly tell by the way he beat up that Soc at The Dingo.

They dropped me off first and I said bye to them ad thanks for walking me home. It was five past four when I got home, and my family was there. My dad was very concerned, so I told him that I met a couple of people from school and they showed me around town, and at night I fell asleep at the movies and they got me something to eat and walked me home. He wasn't very fond of it, but he said if I wasn't home at twelve o'clock on weekends I was screwed. It was Saturday and they wanted me to stay home and help unpack because we still had boxes everywhere. I unpacked my room, my dad helped me get my book case and dresser in. It was about seven o'clock by the time I finished my whole room.

I went downstairs and got some cookies and milk and started reading a book because I was bored. My dog joined me on my bed and lay down next to me.

"Hey baby," and I gave him a kiss on his forehead. His name was Thunder and we got him in Pennsylvania when we still lived in Jersey. He was a purebred German Shepard and was pretty big for his breed. I loved him with all my heart, and I started getting concerned about him because he was nine years old and his hips weren't too shabby. He licked by face and I hugged him tightly. By eight o'clock my dog left and I changed into an oversized T-Shirt and went to sleep.


	3. The Finding at the Football Field

Chapter 3: The Finding at the Football Field

I awoke with a start from a loud knocking on my window. I looked over at my digital clock and in green it read 12:47. _Who the hell is that?_ I got up and moved the shade and a human figure was staring at me through the glass. I jumped back and fell down in fright. Then I figured out who it was.

"Johnny?" I said to myself. I got back up and moved the shade over. Yep it was Johnny. I sighed and opened the window. "Johnny what are you doing?" I said loudly to him. It was freezing out. "Johnny are you cold? Get in here." Johnny came through the window and it kind have just occurred to me that all I was wearing was underwear and an over sized T-Shirt.

"I wanted to see you…" He said while he rubbed his hands together to warm up. I was really touched by this; he walked all the way down to my house around almost one o'clock at night to see me. "Don't really have a good explanation and all, I just wanted to see you..." He said looking into my eyes. I combed my hair back with my fingertips. I didn't really no what to say. I walked closer to him. I could feel his nervous breath upon my lips. I got lost in his deep dark eyes. He swallowed hard. I leaned over, put my arm over his shoulder and kissed him. He kissed me back. It was long and passionate, hot and romantic at the same time. I felt his arms on my waist holding me close. I put my hand behind his head and deepen the kiss. He has the softest lips a guy can ever have. Yeah, he seemed shy around new people, but maybe it was because he needed the right person. The right person to love, the right person to open up to; all I knew was one thing for certain, _I love him._

We released from our kiss and I opened my eyes. Johnny's face was beet red, and I am sure mine was too, but I gave him a loving smile and he gave me a little grin in return. That grin turned into a look of surprise. "Look Em uh," he was breathing very heavy. "I gotta go." He took one last look at me and climbed out the window without a word. _What did I do wrong?_ That kept echoing in my head. Repeating it's foul words. _What did I do wrong?_ I ran to the window to call for him, but it was too late. He was already half way down the street. I fell down to the floor and put my face into my knees. _What did I do wrong?_ It kept repeating in my head. It seemed like a perfect moment. It seemed as if we were one, it was a perfect combination. Time stopped for that one moment; that moment our minds and bodies were together as one. Eternity brought us together it seemed. Maybe I wasn't the one for him. Maybe I wasn't the girl that he wanted; there was someone better for him. Maybe there was someone better for him.

_What did I do wrong? _It still haunted me in my dreams. I opened up my eyes and my vision was foggy. I was lying on the floor when I woke up. I might have cried myself to sleep but I don't remember what happened after Johnny left. All that I kept hearing was that haunting voice. _Maybe I'm not the girl; there's someone better for him; What did I do wrong?_ I got up and looked at the clock which read nine thirty. With my vision still blurry I walked to the kitchen. My family was sitting at the table eating breakfast. We had our normal family conversations that we always had. My dad was concerned about these people I been hanging out with for two days. I knew I was going to see them again today, so I assured my dad that he would meet them. Thinking of the whole gang made me think of Johnny. I was still confused about last night. It seemed so perfect, that night. That one moment where time seemed to stop just wasn't meant to be.

When I finished breakfast I went and took a shower. After that I slapped on some Levi's, a band T-shirt and my denim jacket. I told my parents I was going to go walking around town again. I figured to go to the DX gas station, Sodapop and Steve were probably working there today. By the time I got there it was ten forty-five, and sure enough Sodapop and Steve were working there. I went up to Sodapop who was working on a car. "Hey Soda!" I said waving.

"Eyy, how ya doing?" He walked over to talk to me.

"Um Soda," I asked nervously. "did you happen to see Johnny morning?" I was suspecting an answer I didn't want to hear. He wiped the grease of his hands with a sweat towel he has in his pocket.

"Uh, last time I remember seeing him was at the movies two days ago actually." He put his hands in his pockets and looked at me with his deep, dark brown eyes. I knew I was going to receive an answer like that.

"Um, Ponyboy is home right? I asked Soda inquiringly.

"Yeah, not sure if Darry is going to let him go if he got school work."

"K, thanks Soda." I waved goodbye and made my way to Ponyboy's house. I was really starting to get worried, I hope Johnny was ok. He is probably at his house, or playing football or something. I just kept repeating that in my head on the way to Pony's house. If anyone knew where Johnny was it was Pony, and if he didn't know, something was wrong. I got to Pony's house a while after I talked to Soda. I rang the doorbell and Darry answered.

"Hey Darry, is Pony home? Its important." I said looking up at him. His stern eyes looked at me for a second, then he called for Ponyboy.

"Here come in Em." Darry said to me. I walked in the house and Ponyboy came walking out of the hallway.

"Hey Emily, how are you?" Pony said and smiled. I couldn't smile back, I was too worried about Johnny.

"Pony, can I talk to you in private?" He's smile weakened.

"Sure, uh," he looked around. "we can go outside if ya like." So we went outside and sat on the front lawn.

"Pony," I took a deep breath. "I don't know where Johnny is, last time a saw him was late last night," I looked at Ponyboy, my eyes started to get teary. "You know, something happened last night and I just," I wiped my eyes with my jacket sleeve. "Everythings happening to fast." Ponyboy looked at me.

"What happened last night?" Pony's voice got a little concerned. I didn't really want to tell him I mean, its kind of private. I didn't care though, I just wanted to make sure he was ok.

"You know, I thought things were going well and I kissed him." I started to shake. "Then he kinda just ran out on me or somethin." I wipped my eyes with my sleeve again. "And no one knows where he is and shit, I don't know eveythings just messed up." I got up and walked a couple of steps. It wasn't really that I was worried about him being missing, I mean he probably is around town or something. What really affected me was last night, that one moment last night that I thought was perfect is shattered to pieces. I heard Ponyboy come up from where he was sitting.

"Hey Em, Johnny's alright." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "If ya like we can go look for him right now." He looked at me. "Some of the guys will come and help us find him." I dried my eyes and we went out to get some of the gang. We went to the DX and picked up Soda, told him about the situation and he came with us. He probably thought it was important enough to cut work, I was happy with his decision. We sprinted to The Dingo, knowing by instinct Two-Bit was most likely drinking there.He was sitting at the bar and I ran into him.

"Two-Bit!" I said to him breathing hard from running the whole way to The Dingo.

"Hey baby." He put his arm over my shoulder. "What's the rush?"

"Two-Bit this is serious. We can't find Johnny anywhere. I saw him last night but we can't find him." Two-Bit's grin vanished from his face.

"K, lets go find him." He said with determination. On our way around town we met up with Dally who was dirty talking with Socs girls. He had that trouble making smirk on his face like he normally did, but when Pony told him about the situation that smirk disappeared from his face. He took a smoke out of his pocket and lit it up, took a drag and we went all over town looking for Johnny. We went all around Tulsa, we even took Two-Bit's car to the west, Soc territory. I was really starting to get scared. What if he totally left Tulsa? I knew it was unlikely but we couldn't find him anywhere; everyone was starting to get tensed up. Dally, who always kept his cool was jumpy and on his wits end, if anyone said anything about Johnny he lashed out. Two-Bit, who was always loud and happy-go-lucky was quiet and worried. Soda wasn't himself either, nothing ever put him down, but he said absolutely nothing. Ponyboy didn't say anything either, he just rested his weary head on the door; looking out on the streets and sidewalks. I was quiet the whole way too, no one said anything. We went back into our territory by the football field, just stopping to sit and think, or maybe foolishly waiting for Johnny to come walking down the street looking for us.

"Shit man where the hell is Johnny?" He took a drag on his cigarette. I was silent. I was lost in my own thoughts. _Johnny where the hell are you?_ Two-Bit spoke up.

"Bout one, we've been searchin for a while." He said and looked down.

While I was staring out on the field, I noticed something on the sidelines. I got up and ran to it, it was a blue denim jacket. I was breathing heavy. The guys were standing over me, looking at it. Two-Bit picked it up and examined it closely. His attention was toward the collar, I got up and looked at it. Dried red blood spots took over the collar, even more blood was on the back of the jacket. Everyone's expression turned dim and cold. We all knew it was Johnny's only denim jacket. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move, couldn't say anything, I was just in a state of shock. A anguished moan of pain broke me from my state. Under some bleachers was a small black bulge lying under the bleachers. We all ran to it. It was Johnny. He was lying face down under the bleachers; Dally turned him over, and I started to bawl.

_Who the hell could have done this?_ "Johnny…." I said between my heavy tears. Someone has beaten him up, badly. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. I breathed heavy. I didn't think he was going to live much longer. His shirt was stained with the color of rust. His face was badly bruised and bloody. A giant gash took over his left cheek. His eyes were closed, and he started to cry. I don't blame him, I've never seen someone beaten up so badly. I was trembling. It all seemed like a movie. I wasn't even there, I was watching the event occurring. Everyone's face was full of pain and rage. Dally's face was full of every emotion, rage, fear, grief. He was going to make sure who ever did this to Johnny was going to pay, it was written all over his cold face. I bent down to Johnny and looked at him, my eyes full of brokenhearted tears. I held his head and spoke softly to him. "Johnny…" He opened his eyes lightly and forced a smile. I gave a comforting smile back, but he closed his eyes and groaned in pain. Ponyboy flinched, his face was pale, he looked like he was about to throw up. I started to cry again. Soda closed his eyes and swore under his breath and got up. He and Dally picked up Johnny from his dried pool of blood and brought him to the car. They laid him down in the back seat and I rested his head on my lap. I examined the gash on his cheek, it didn't look like it was going to heal all the way, it was too deep. That scar he would wear for the rest of his life, haunting him with the beating he got. A symbol of what can happen to a Greaser; and will happen if given the chance.

Two-Bit drove me and Johnny to Pony's house, the rest of the guys walked there. If we brought him to the hospital they would see this abuse and do an investigation. Knowing about the beatings Johnny always got at home, we couldn't send him to the hospital because they might put him in an orphanage. It was probably the last place he would ever want to go, and we didn't want him to spend two years there either. We got to the house and Darry carried Johnny into the house and lied him gently on the couch in the living room. Although I recommended we take him to the hospital they insisted we take care of him at the Curtis household. We got the blood off of him and bandaged him up. We all stayed with Johnny that day. He slept most of the time, and we just kind of stood in the living room and made sure he was going to be ok. The Greasers really reminded me of a huge family. They all watched out for each other and every time someone was in trouble we always got them out. It was a big family of friends watching out for each other. They may not have nice homes or their real families might not be there for them, but they had each other. This occurrence defiantly proved this.

It was three o'clock, everyone had to leave and only the Curtis family and I were at the house. Soda and Darry were doing whatever, and me and Pony were in the living room with Johnny. I sat on the floor leaning on the couch Johnny was sleeping on. He stirred and woke up. I turned around and faced him. "Hey Johnny," I said and smiled at him. "How ya feelin?" Ponyboy came along side me now.

"Hey Johnnycake." Pony said to him with some happiness in his voice.

"Hey yall" Johnny's voice was still weak and frail. His cheek was covered with a bandage, and he had a couple more on his head which retained some cuts. I was worried that he might have some broken ribs but Darry said he checked and they were probably just a little bruised up. I brushed some of his bangs out of his face and gave him a loving smile and his face lightened up a bit. I was glad he was ok. If we didn't find him or something more serious happened, I don't know if I could live with myself. Pony and I didn't want to ask him how he got beaten up so badly, and we didn't really have anything to say. Johnny started to break up. "Some Socs beat me up last night." I was surprised he was talking about it. He looked up. "Man I was just walking home and a Mustang pulled over and five Socs jumped me." He started breathing heavy. "This is a load of bull crap man, us Greasers, we can't go anywhere anymore." I swallowed hard at what Johnny was saying. "Hell man, some guy cut me up. They threatened me with everything under the damn sun. Scared me half to death." His eyes started to get teary and he looked at us. I looked in his deep dark eyes and he looked back at me. I had to look away, I just couldn't gaze at him for that moment in time. I know we will again, its just that, so much was happening to fast. I mean just last night we shared a kiss that was ground breaking. Next day he gets beaten half to death. No one was safe to walk the streets alone anymore. Tulsa was more dangerous than I could ever dream it to be.


	4. Blizzard of Emotions

**Author's note: First of all, I'd like to say sorry to all my reviews about the update taking sooooooooo long. Hope you enjoy chapater 4! **

**and if anyone is curious, the characters, such as Dally, his look was based on how he looks in the movie. Like, I know in the book they desribe him with whiteish blond hair, but in the movie he had brown hair. So the looks of the Greaser characters are based on how they look from the movie, well only Dally really.**

**and if u must say it sucks, please put in some ways it can be better. just saying it sucks doesnt help me. **

**thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Blizzard of Emotions

When we came into Tulsa, I had no idea what to expect. I didn't even want to go, I loved Jersey. My entire family was there, my friends, everyone. I thought Tulsa was going to be some old run down town with a population of no more than fifty people. I thought there was going to be hardly any civilization, no one to talk to, no malls or anything. I left the person I first fell in love with in Jersey. After breaking up with him he didn't matter that much anymore, but my whole childhood life was in New Jersey. I couldn't just leave it. Everyone always says, "As long as it is in your heart, it will be with you forever." That never works, nothing can match the first area you grow up in, you become attached to that place. If you ever move, it seems like a part of you is still there, you can never forget it. You will never be the same person you were born to be. You'll always be wishing to go back there and erase everything else from your memory. Although, you will eventually learn to grow around your new surrounding, you will never be the same. Those memories will come back to taunt you, discouraging you because you know you will never go back to that special place that is dear to you. You die inside, and no one can save you. Your screaming at the top of your lungs in a crowded room but no one can hear your misery and despair. Your trapped in a world which is everyone's' dream but your nightmare.

This is what I thought I was going to feel when I arrived to Tulsa. My feeling of Tulsa is the exact opposite of what I thought it would be. Only a couple of days ago I arrived here, and I met so many people with various characteristics. People that you find once in a lifetime I've found in a matter of days. Anywhere you go though, you can never escape from the true fact that the world is evil. No matter how much good there seems to be in the world, you can't see evil with the naked eye. Evil is skin deep. When I met Johnny and the gang I didn't think it could get any better, I was right. It got worse. First the perfect kiss with an imperfect ending, than Johnny gets beat half to death. Forbidden love is a way you can describe it. Maybe our destinies weren't meant to be entwined with each other.

After I stayed with Johnny for a while, Pony offered to walk me home. I was still sick to my stomach the whole walk home. I felt like this was all my fault Johnny was hurt. Every time I would look at him that scar will remind me of the pain I caused him. We were silent the whole time to my house until I said goodbye to Pony.

"Thanks Pony," I paused. "for everything." I embraced him in a loving hug, he seemed a little surprised.

"Anytime." We got out of our hug and I waved goodbye when I was at my doorstep. My dad answered, questioned where I was again and I told them I was out with people, again. I know he wasn't going to let me out anymore if I kept telling him the same thing, but what the hell. He can meet the guys when everything starts to settle down.

It was still early, about four o'clock but I was tired and worried. But I was too restless to just sit back and relax. Too many things were going through my mind. I went to my room and dived on the bed. I laid there for a while and jammed my head into a pillow. I eventually got up after a minute or so and decided to call the Curtis household. I dialed the number and it rung three times before I heard the receiver being picked up.

"Hello?" It sounded like Soda.

"Heya, um Soda?" I said. I sounded like a dork.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Hey Soda this is Emily." I said more confident now.

"Hey kid, how are ya?"

"I'm good, how's Johnny?" I asked.

"He seems to be doin better now, you wanna talk to him?"

"YES!" I said happily. I coughed. "I mean yes." I said with fake calmness. Soda laughed, he probably already knew I had the hots for Johnny, its pretty obvious. Someone picked up the receiver about five seconds later.

"Hey." I heard Johnny say. My heart lightened. He sounded a little better then when I left the house.

"Hey Johnnycake, how ya feelin?" I asked sweetly.

"Ok, thanks for askin." There was an awkward silence between us. I hate when awkward silence occurs, it's so…awkward.

"Your not coming to school tomorrow are you?" I asked to break the silence.

"Eh, might." I sighed. "Probably, rather go then be stuck here all day."

"K, see you tomorrow then," I was straining. Conversation was too boring. I loved hearing his voice, but he was too quiet, he hardly said anything on the phone.

"Ok," We were silent for a second.

"I love you." I said to him. Seconds past and my heart sank, waiting for him to answer back. Then my heart started beating fast from his answer.

"I love you too." He said quietly.

"Bye Johnny." I gently put the receiver down. He loves me. He said it right to me on the phone. But I questioned this. If he loves me, why did he leave confused after our first kiss? If he loved me he wouldn't do that. Or maybe he didn't know if he was in love. Maybe it was his first time being in love. It was new to him perhaps. This left me thinking about him all through the afternoon. I love him with all my heart, he is just, someone I can always talk to and he will understand. Someone I can call to when I am in danger and he will answer with a cry.

I woke up next morning with an awful headache. My head was straining from all the thinking and confusion of the days before. I had to deal with it for the day ahead though.

I took a shower and got dressed. I changed into black Levis and a Beatles shirt. My denim jacket layered over my band shirt to complete the outfit. I figured if I just put an act up for today I'll let out all my emotions out later.

People would think that everything is just fine, not knowing how I'm really feeling inside. So many emotions are swelling up inside my chest I just want to let it all out. I don't want anyone else to know how I'm feeling though, I just hate it when people see me depressed. The only person I wanted to express my feelings to was Johnny.

I walked down the street on the way to the high school. My head hung low, staring at the concrete sidewalk, kicking pebbles along the way. I lifted my head when I was coming up to Pony's house. Two figures walked out of Pony's and shut the front door. I picked up my pace which broke into a sprint. The backs of Pony and Johnny came into view. I sprinted faster down the sidewalk and ran into Johnny, nearly knocking him down. I embraced him in a loving hug.

"Johnny," I dug my face into his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms again. Just knowing that he felt better filled me with relief. I looked up. He was starring at me, giving me a comforting smile. His left cheek was red and swollen around his scar. Seeing that scar felt like a hard slap across my face. I gave him that scar. It was my fault he has to carry that mark on his face for the rest of his life. I lay my head back on his chest, he held me close. "How ya feelin babe?" I asked him quietly so only he could hear.

"I'm here aren't I?" He said in a slightly cheery voice. I laughed a little. He rested his head on mine, we just stood there a while, laying in each other's arms. Enjoying each other's company; being in his arms lifted my worries.

We got to the school a little early so we met up with Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally. My schedule isn't that great, the only one who is in any of my classes is Two-Bit. He is in my gym and science class, I wasn't with any of the other guys sadly. Two-Bit was pretty funny though, he made the gym and science my favorite subjects because he always did something to piss off the teachers. Either he talked back to them, or just disrupted the class to drive them to their limits. He would be a jerk to the girls and make rude remarks on everything, he was a clown. I felt a little better and forgot my uncertainties.

I sat at the guys' lunch table between Johnny and Dally. We just mainly talked about what happened between all of us. I didn't eat any of the food, the cafeteria food scared me. I usually eat after school, like maybe got out to The Dingo to get a bite.

A girl came over to the table and wrapped her arms around Dally's neck and rested her hands on his chest. She seemed like a greaser, a greaser whore to say the least. She wore her wavy dark brown down with a tight halter top and black, ruffled, very short skirt. She had dark, passionate lip stick that matched the color of a rose that was printed on her skirt. Her dark, smoky eye shadow was lined with black, intense eye liner. The only thing that stood out besides her light pale skin was her light brown eyes. Dally looked back in surprise and smiled. I gave a quick look to Johnny and grinned. This should be good.

"Hey sexy." The girl said to Dally. He titled his head back and kissed her. She was satisfied and her attention turned to me. She chewed hard on her gum. " Hey ya, who's this new chick you got hangin on you?" Her accent was kind of trashy, kind of a trailer park girl. She raised an eyebrow and stood up, studying me with her light brown eyes.

"Emily, you?" I nodded and flipped my hair back.

"Vira, nice to meet you babe." She jerked her head up and crouched back down to Dally's level. She whispered something playfully in his ear and he laughed seductively.

"Call me." Dally said to her and gave her a kiss. Vira laughed and kissed him back. She said bye and walked away with her hips swaying side to side. I smirked, probably one of Dally's many pickups. When she left Steve spoke up.

"You still pickin up that broad Dal?" Steve asked and smiled.

"Yeah…..I haven't got any new pickups lately, so I'm hangin on her a little bit."

"So she like your personal whore or something?" I asked Dally and smiled.

"Yeah, you can say that." He said evenly. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a smoke. He took out his lighter and lit it with ease.

"You should pick up a blond they are more feisty." Two-Bit smirked. I smiled, these guys were really something.

"How would you know dip shit? The only gals you try are blond." Dally said coolly. He took a drag on his smoke.

"Hey trust me on this one man, blonds are better." Two-Bit said confidently. I decided to step in and have some fun.

"Brunettes aren't half bad either." I said teasingly. Hey, I'm not blond so I had to defend my pride. "Trust me on this one." I said to Two-Bit mocking him. He grinned. God I love these guys.

We all met up at the front of the high school when the school day was over. It was cold, winter was starting to settle in. The wind chill made the temperature twenty degrees lower then it actually was. The sky was filled with pure white, fluffy clouds. Chances are it was going to rain or even snow because of the temperature. We were all freezing. I wrapped my jacket around my body. It didn't help much because of the strong wind; you could still feel the icy chill. The guys started smoking to warm up. The other greasers all did the same. Ponyboy offered me a smoke, but I didn't want to smoke, too many of my family members died from smoking. I grew up knowing about the dangers, I guess they don't care about cancer or diseases. Doesn't bother me much though.

"Why don't you guys come to my house?" Ponyboy offered. He exhaled cigarette smoke.

"I really don't give a crap where we go," I shivered. "as long as we aren't in the cold." Damn it was freezing out. I brushed my hair to the sides of my face to cover my ears. They were bright red because of the temperature.

"I'm with her on this one guys." Dally said rubbing his hands together then shoving them in his jean pockets. Just then, little white flakes drifted down lightly on to the ground. The heavy wind started to blow the little flakes in all directions.

"Shhhittttt." Two-Bit mumbled. I looked up. The gray sky was hardly visible through all the big white clouds that took up the sky. I stared at the sky for a while, it was beautiful. I looked down when a snow flake drifted in my eye. I looked at Johnny, the white snowflakes stood out in his dark hair. Everyone had them but his just stood out more. I shook my head to get some of the snowflakes out, it was a meaningless effort though.

"Fuck this, Pony we're going to your place." Dally said and walked down the street quickly. No one disagreed, guess we were all to cold to say anything. I was surprised that no one recommended The Dingo or Jay's, oh well.

When we were walking to Pony's house the snow came down harder. I personally loved the snow. It reminded me of New Jersey, during the winter it would snow once and a while. Only about once every couple of winters it would snow a lot. My friends and I would always have snowball fights and end up freezing, so we would make some hot chocolate. I sighed; every time I thought of Jersey it always makes me want to go back. Then again, I'm happy here. I didn't expect to make friends as quickly as I did.

We got to Pony's house and just hung out while waiting for the snow to stop. I sat on the couch next to Johnny, and Ponyboy tuned into the news. Are attention all turned to the television. The husky weather man said we were expecting about a foot of snow in the area by tomorrow. I looked out the window. The snow was coming down a lot harder, but then again you can never trust the weather man. I leaned back on Johnny and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you guys usually get snow here?" I asked them.

"Not a lot but when we do it's a big deal." Pony said. "We hardly get snow in the winter even." His attention turned back to the weather guy.

"Will we be off from school if it snows a foot?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Pony said, still staring at the television.

I wondered what we were going to do while it was snowing outside. Also, when I would be able to walk home. I used Pony's house phone and called my house, my sister Sara picked up.

"Sara it's Emily."

"Where are you?"

"At a friend's house, tell dad I'll come home when the storm lets up."

"K, bye." She hung up. The guys stared at me when I came back from the kitchen.

"Guess I'll be here 'till the storm calms down a bit." I told them.

We all stayed there for a long time, the storm was still crazy, it didn't let up one bit. By eight I knew I had to leave, Johnny offered to walk me home. The snow was intense, wind blew in side to side. We walked fast on the way to my house. I didn't want Johnny to go out in the blizzard again, so I recommended Johnny to stay a while. He kindly rejected my offer; I think my dad scares him. He scares a lot of people. I insisted and begged, and Johnny finally gave in. He said he couldn't stay that long himself.

We walked up to my front door and my dad answered. He gave me a stern gaze then looked at Johnny behind me. He let us in and we took our jackets and shoes off. We were all cold and our clothes were filled with snow. I brushed my hair back to get some of the snow out of it.

"Is he one of the boys you have been hanging out with for the past few days?" My dad asked sternly. His green eyes were studying Johnny like an insect.

"Yeah, dad that's Johnny. He offered to walk me home. Can he stay a while until the snow lets up?" I could tell my dad didn't like the way Johnny looked. He looked tough, maybe even dangerous if you didn't really know him. My dad grew silent. Johnny stood there and looked down; my dad is pretty intimidating. He walked over to Johnny and extended an arm out. Johnny shook his hand. I can tell my dad still didn't really accept him; he was just using common courtesy.

Johnny and I sat by the fire place to warm up. My two sisters, Deanna and Sara walked in. Sara is eight, and Deanna is five. They came over and joined me and Johnny.

"Who's your friend?" Sara asked me. Her light brown hair was messy like it always was.

"Johnny, he is my good friend, we met up in the high school." I told Sara and DeeDee. We always called Deanna DeeDee since she was first born.

"Is he your boyfriend Meme?" DeeDee asked me. Johnny and I looked at each other and smiled. Were we?

"I wouldn't say that." Johnny said and looked at me again with a goofy smile. DeeDee climbed on him and sat on his lap. She was a big flirt for a five-year-old if I do say so myself. DeeDee hugged him.

"Johnny your hotttttttttt." DeeDee said to him. I laughed. She acted this way around a lot of my guy friends. Johnny turned and looked at me, he gave a little laugh. I think she was more outgoing then I was with guys. She can be a clown.

After a couple of minutes we warmed up. My sisters eventually started to get annoying, so I showed Johnny to my room. DeeDee and Sara went wherever, Johnny and I went up to my room for some privacy.

We walked into my pink room, I hate the color, and I sat on the bed. Johnny stood by the door of my room and shut it quietly. I looked out my window. Just a couple of nights ago Johnny knocked on that window. That night we shared our first kiss. I closed my eyes and thought about that night. I thought that night could not get any better then it was. The emotion changed drastically.

"Johnny…" I opened my eyes, but I kept them fixed on the window. I exhaled slowly. "Do you remember a couple of nights ago, when we first kissed?"

He hesitated. "Yes, I remember it well…" He said and walked toward me. I stared out the window.

"Why did you walk out on me that night?" I asked quietly, almost in a whisper. He remained quiet for a couple of seconds, looking away from me.

"I…I'm actually not sure." He said in a hushed voice. He stood by the window, looking at the falling snowflakes. I breathed hard.

"How can you not know Johnny." I raised my voice. "You know, for the past few days I've always been thinking about this." I stared at him. "Everyday I've been thinking of you Johnny, of the night that I kissed you, all of that." I felt tears build up in my eyes. I just want to tell him how much I love him, but I don't think he would understand. He turned slowly toward me.

"Emily, I seriously don't know. I can't explain it to you because I'm not even sure myself." Johnny said to me in a shaky voice. My eyes met his. His eyes had a nervous look to them. I looked away and closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"Everyday I've been thinking of you, you know I feel like it is all my fault why you got beat up. I thought I did something wrong; I keep thinking that it's my fault. Every time I look at you, that scar reminds me of the beating you got. It was my fault you got beat up like that." My voice started to break up. All these emotions were welling up inside me. I just want to get them all out.

"Em, it's not your fault I got beat up." Johnny said still staring out the window. His voice grew shaky like mine was becoming.

"Johnny….please," I swallowed hard, trying to hold back the emotions and tears that were making their way out of my body. "I just really want to know why you walked out on me. I can't fucking stop thinking about it. It's all just," The tears started to come out. "it's driving me crazy because I don't know why, Johnny that's all I want to know is why you walked out on me."

"I told you before I don't know." He turned back toward me and sat on the bed. I avoided eye contact with him, I didn't want him to see me like this. "You know, I…." He stuttered. "I've been thinking a lot about you to. I'm not sure at all what's going on since you came here." His voice broke up.

"Johnny the reason why I want to know this is because I fucking love you." I looked at him, my eyes were red and were filled with tears. "Johnny I can't stop thinking about you, it's just, I've never been truly in love with someone before. This is new to me." It was true; I never had feelings as intense for someone before. My voice was shaky. "You know, I think I understand now what people mean when they say they want to be with someone forever." I looked at him and slightly smiled. He looked down, he was breathing hard. "Johnny…" He looked up at me. His eyes were red. "I just love you." He swallowed hard. His words came out slow and shaky.

"I love you too." My mind rested. All my emotions were out. It felt as if every worry disappeared from my mind. I closed my eyes and kissed him gently. He kissed me back. It was a showing of our feelings for one another. We loved each other, simple as that. My love was just so intense for him, I wanted us to be together for all eternity. We released from our loving kiss and looked deeply in each others eyes. My face glistened with happiness for the man I loved. I hugged him and he laid down on the bed. I rested on top of him.

"Johnny don't ever leave me." I whispered in his ear. I rested my head on his chest.

"I won't." I heard him respond silently. He held me close. I kissed him again gently on his lips. I never wanted that moment to end.


	5. The Dream

**Yeah so I reliezed my story is dieing a bit. And that I am losing readers XD**

**But thats ok and crap, Yes this chapter is short and all and thats because I ran outta ideas for this chapter. THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BEWAY BETTER AND STUFF! SO DONT GIVE UP ON ME!**

**disclaimer: I dont own the outsiders yo. but i do own emily, she is so so awesome yo**

Chapter 5: The Dream

"Dally why are you doing this!" I screamed.

"What's gotten into you Dally?" Johnny exclaimed standing in front of me. He kept pushing me back, farther away from Dally.

"Johnny get out of the fucking way!" Dally yelled, taking another swig of his alcohol. He removed it from his mouth, and the bottle swung slowly by his hip. He gave us a dangerous look. He raised his gun slowly and aimed it toward Johnny. "Johnny, move." He said more calmly now. That devilish smile still lit on his pale, washed out face.

"Dallas what the hell is wrong with you!" Johnny screamed. He put and arm in front of me, still pushing me back.

"Johnny I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch. NOW MOVE OUT OF THE WAY DAMNIT!" He said taking a step closer to us. His hand trembled as he slowly took the safety off his gun. I breathed heavily.

"Johnny…." I said in a whisper. I was scared to death, why would Dally think I would kill her?

"JOHNNY GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" Dally said coming closer to us. His eyes were gleaming with hatred.

"DALLY I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD KILL HER?" I yelled to him. Water started to build up in my eyes.

"JOHNNY MOVE." Dally yelled again, coming even closer. He took another sip of his alcohol. His breathing became heavy.

"DALLAS I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" Johnny said taking out his six inch switch blade. It's sharp edge glinted in the streetlight.

"JOHNNY I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOUR SHIT ANYMORE. MOVE!" Dally yelled. He pulled the trigger. I screamed.

It was all in slow motion. I was watching the event take place, I wasn't even there. Johnny fell heavily on his knees, remaining there for a couple of seconds before falling face first onto the hard ground. He slowly struggled to get back up, but failed. His stiff body lay in the grass. He did not move.

I awoke with a scream. I breathed heavily. My eyes scanned my dark room. Everything was silent. It was just a dream. I sighed, it was just a dream. I rested back on my pillow. I was in a cold sweat. Everything else that happened last night was a blur. What did that dream mean? All I know is it scared the shit out of me.

Dally…Why was Dally like that? I never saw him like that before. His eyes, the only time I ever saw his eyes like that was when he beat that Soc up at Dingo's. His eyes were so full of rage; and that rage was because of me. In my dream I said that I didn't kill her. _Her._ What did I mean by _her_? I would never kill someone, then again you never know.

The dream, it was so clear. Everything was so real. The screaming, the stillness in the air, the gunshot. Just thinking of all of that raised hairs on the back of my neck. Dally's rage, Johnny's fears in his eyes, my fears, all so real. Too real.

Did Dally accidentally kill Johnny? Or did that bullet have Johnny's name written all over it? So many unanswered questions ran through restless my mind. I can only vaguely remember what happened last night…

**FLASHBACK**

"Johnny don't ever leave me." I whispered in his ear. I rested my head on his chest.

"I won't." I heard him respond silently. He held me close. I kissed him again gently on his lips. I never wanted that moment to end. I rested on his chest for a while, just soaking in the moment. Eventually I looked up and rested my chin on his collar bone. I slowly ran my hand through his black, greased hair.

"Jesus Christ, you have a lot of hair Johnny." I said teasingly. He looked up and smiled. Some of his dark black bangs fell on to his forehead. I brushed them out of his face.

"Hey my hair is my signature man." He jerked his head forward, thrusting his bangs back out. "Greaser's nothin' without his hair." He gave me a sly grin. My eyes met his. God I love his eyes.

"How many girls you caught?" I asked teasingly. "With your good looks bet you picked up all the gals in Tulsa." I smiled. "More then Dally."

"Where are you going with this?" He said with a slight laugh. I ran my hand through his greased hair. His hands rested on my lower back, holding me closer to him. Some of my wavy brown hair fell forward onto his shoulder.

"Nowhere…" I joked. He laughed. All of a sudden the bedroom door swung open. Light from the hallway poured into the dark room. I fell off of Johnny and onto the floor in alarm.

"EMILY! WE ARE BRING-" Sara was cut off. Her mouth was open in shock. She probably saw me on top of Johnny and got the wrong idea. We weren't doing anything bad….not that bad to say the least. "Em…." She gave me a suspicious look. I glanced back and Johnny who was sitting up and rubbing his head. I probably elbowed him when I fell off the bed. I jumped to my feet and ran to Sara.

"Sara," I knelt down so I was at her height. "Sara please don't tell dad." I said, my eyes pleading. "You know dad is gonna be an ass if he finds out about Johnny." She studied me, soaking in the moment. Her older sister was at her knees. She knew she had control over this outcome. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's in it for me?" She said putting her hands on her hips. She looked up at Johnny then back at me. I stood back up. I talked more calmly, ruining my sisters moment.

"Whatever I don't care." I said eyeing her. She had a pondering look to her. I was proud, I broke her time of glory, shattered it to pieces.

"BE MY SLAVE FOR A WEEK." She said with pride. I looked back at Johnny and smiled. He had a blank look on his face. I turned back to Sara.

"Deal. Tell dad we'll me there in a minute." She ran down the hallway and into the kitchen. Distant talking could be slightly heard. I leaned on the door frame and sighed. Johnny came from behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She won't tell your dad, will she?" He asked me nervously.

"Who knows." I shrugged my shoulders. All we did was kiss, nothing serious. Then again, if my dad found out that I was alone with him, it would be hell.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After that we brought Johnny home. He didn't seem too happy to go home at all. He looked as if he was dreading to go back. He stared out the car window the whole time, only speaking when telling us where his house is. Never brought up anything else, maybe it was because my dad was in the car.

I laid down in bed for a couple of seconds, trying to lessen the headache from all of my intense thinking and stress. I rolled over and looked at the digital clock. It's bright green lights glowed 9:54. I forced myself to get up and walk to the window. I moved back the curtain, the window was covered with frost. I focused in closer and saw the snow piled high. Snow day. I sighed, my parents are at work and I'll have to take care of my sisters all day. What a way to spend the schoolday off.


	6. WORK CONTINUED!

**OK PEOPLE! LETS CLEAR SOME THINGS UP!**

**So...I havent updated this thing in um...about...3 months ?**

**And I know some of you people are pissed off at me for not updating and are all 'Continue please!'**

**Well, to tell you the truth, I kinda got out of my obbsession for The Outsiders xD**

**I'll still be updating though, I already wrote about um...7 pages for the next chapter coming up? Im not sure**

**I actually think this story sucks xD Like...I dont think its written very well. But, thats just my opinion.**

**So...EXPECT THIS CHAPTER TO BE REPLACED WITH A REAL CHAPTER IN ABOUT...a week...or so xD**

**Love you all,**

**Melissa**


End file.
